The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the Vitis vinifera L. species which produces white seedless table grapes.
The new variety is the result of a cross of the variety xe2x80x98Yantarxe2x80x99 (unpatented) as seed parent, and the variety xe2x80x98Novomuscat Seedlessxe2x80x99 (unpatented) as pollen parent followed by embryo rescue and budwood propagation by cuttings. The variety has been asexually reproduced by budwood propagation in Zichron Yackov, Israel.
The new variety distinguishes from its parent variety xe2x80x98Yantarxe2x80x99 in color and is a seedless selection, ripening very early, with an ovate shape of berry and a slight Muscat taste, whereas xe2x80x98Yantarxe2x80x99 is a white creamy color variety, early seeded and ripens later than the new variety.
The new variety distinguishes from its parent variety xe2x80x98Novomuscatxe2x80x99 in berry size and shape and taste, whereas xe2x80x98Novomuscatxe2x80x99 has small uneven berries and a very strong Muscat taste.